Nasser Gul Ghaman
Nasser Gul Ghaman is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camp, in Cuba. list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 1037. American intelligence analysts estimate the Chaman was born in 1980, in Manikhel, Afghanistan. Nasser Gul Ghaman was repatriated without ever been charged on February 28, 2007. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Chaman Nazargul's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 13 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Chaman chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. But the transcript released with his ISN was actually that of Mehrabanb Fazrollah. Administrative Review Board hearings Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board hearing Ghaman chose to participate in his first annual Administrative Review Board hearing. detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_11_21662-22010.pdf#51}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Nazargul Chaman's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 51-63 - September 2005 Factors for and against continued detention *''The detainee was captured with an identified long-time Hezb-e Islami Gulbuddin (HG) member. *''Gulbuddin Hekmatyar found Hezb-e Islami Gulbuddin (HIG) as a faction of the Hezb-e Islami Gulbuddin party in 1977. It was one of the major mujahedin groups fighting the Soviets. Hezb-e Islami Gulbuddin has long-established ties with Bin Laden. In the early 1990s, Hekmatyar ran several terrorist training camps in Afghanistan. He pioneered sending mercenary fighters to other Islamic conflicts. *''In April 2003, the detainee moved from Pakistan to Gardez, Afghanistan, to work as a security guard at a fuel depot. The guards also manned vehicle checkpoints on the road from Khost, Afghanistan, to Gardez, Afghanistan. *''The detainee was captured 5 May 2003 in a suspected Hezb-e Islami Gulbuddin safe house. *''The detainee denied any association with Taliban, Hezb-e Islami Gulbuddin, or any other terrorist groups. He also denied being contacted for recruitment to any type of organization. *''The detainee stated his only reason for coming to Afghanistan was to work for the Karzai government. Assisting Military Officer's report on his initial interview Nazargul Ghaman's Assisting Military Officer told the Board he met his Nazargul on September 22, 2005, for 58 minutes. Nazargul participated in the interview with the aid of a Pashto translator. According to his Assisting Military Officer Nazargul chose to respond to each allegation in turn, as they were read aloud, during his hearing. The Assisting Military Officer described Nazargul as "polite and cooperative" during his interview. The Assisting Military Officer repeated a comment Nazargul; had made during his hearing: Opening statement Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Press reports Canadian journalist, and former special assistant to US President George W. Bush, David Frum, published an article based on his own reading of the transcripts from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals, on November 11, 2006. It was Frum who coined the term "Axis of evil" for use in a speech he wrote for Bush. Chaman's transcript was one of the nine Frum briefly summarized. His comment on Chaman was: Frum came to the conclusion that all nine of the men whose transcript he summarized had obviously lied. He did not, however, state how he came to the conclusion they lied. His article concluded with the comment: References Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1980 births Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States